thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena 07, Part 1
Setting This...defies description, really. At least at first. This arena is nothing like most of the Tributes have ever seen. There is pink, as far as the eye can see. Pink, and yellow, and red, and a whole assortment of bright, cheery colors. The sun is blindingly yellow; the sky is a neon blue. Rainbows appear in the sky at random to a chorus of xylophones, only to disappear just as quickly. Cutesy, high-pitched, foreign singing of a nonsensical song echoes all through the Arena. It quickly becomes grating, but neither it or the bright colors seem to ever stop; both threaten to distract, overwhelm, and madden. Nor is the Cornucopia is immune to the effect of this place; it is bright, almost blindingly so, and painted with pink and purple stripes. The bags and supplies around it are also of various loud colors. And then there are the sweets. So many sweets; they are literally everywhere. The grass is cotton candy; any pavement or rocks found in this place are made of gumdrops. Flowers and any decorations which may randomly be seen throughout are an assortment of sugared candies and lollipops. The trees are either giant candy canes, or giant milk chocolate trunks with chocolate and mint leaves of various colors and sharpness in taste. The water in the various lakes and streams isn't even water - its milkshake, of various colors and various flavors. There are a few small houses (all made of candies) that dot the landscape and roads; they are surprisingly sufficient and sturdy shelters for any inquiring (or lucky) Tributes which might look into them. However, the most prominent landmark - even over the Cornucopia - of the entire Arena is the dazzling white castle on a hill to the west. Its presence almost begs for people to come and try to hide within it. After all, it might offer a reprieve from the noise and the light that is everywhere in this place if anyone manages to make it there. Those that do find it solid, riddled with dark caves, and it walls possible to climb. Perhaps it is a blessing, then, that at least the temperature of this place is perfect - neither hot nor cold. But that's the only source of reprieve the Tributes will get in this Arena. The cuteness of the Arena merely disguises the true depth of the danger to be found here. Supplies The Cornucopia is your first and most important resource. Vivid packages wrapped up in brightly coloured transparent plastics are scattered inside and around the area. A healthy collection of weaponry glitter among the spoils as well. As with each new arena opening, your character has the opportunity to grab a few supplies for themselves. There will be a thread below for you to be rolled for your chance of success. Here are a few of the things you could potentially acquire: Possible Weapons * Daggers, in the shape of unicorn horns * Bows, in the shape of a blooming candy roses and quivers of flame-colored arrows * A variety of swords * Baseball bats * Pink parasols which, upon opening, will reveal they are lined with steel chainmail, both on the ribs and inside the fabric. Possible Equipment * Packaged Food * Water * Rope or twine * Small-bladed folding knife * Single-person tent * Sleeping bag * Sunglasses * Ear plugs * Antacid tablets Hazards * The candy. The most plentiful thing also has the potential to be the most deadly. And not just because too much is bad for you. * The light. The sun doesn't travel, there are hardly any shadows cast by it, and clearly night and day don't work the same. It easily throws off the body's cicadian rhythm, making it impossible to figure out the time - or figure out a sleep schedule. * The noise. Like the sun, it never goes away, and it is just loud enough to disturb sleep no matter where a Tribute finds themselves. Worse, it makes hearing approaching enemies downright impossible. And sometimes things may sound a little familiar... * The rainbows. They look innocent enough, but they are hot and deadly to the touch. To the point where Tributes might notice that anything touched by a rainbow spontaneously bursts into flame on contact. * The animals. They are not afraid of the Tributes, and will turn rabid and attack at the smell of blood. * The grass. There are various bear traps well-concealed in the grass. One wrong step and your foot is as good as gone. * The panels. Non edible, these candy colored panels appear through the arena. In the trees, the ground, the walls. Their purpose is, at first, a mystery. Wildlife All of the wildlife are thigh-high, bug-eyed muttations called Doki-Doki. They are all different mixes of a variety of animal species, from cat, to dog, to panda, to monkey. And they are cute, disturbingly so. And they are everywhere. These animals also happen to be the source of the never-ending singing heard. Some will even follow Tributes while singing. Tributes will want to be careful around these creatures, especially if they have injuries. Doki-Doki have the smell of a bloodhound, and something as tiny as a paper cut can potentially bring several dozen of them to the scene in a frenzy. Tributes unfortunate enough to be at their mercy will also find that Doki-Doki also have razor-sharp teeth beneath their adorable maws, capable of snapping off limbs with ease. The only thing that drives them away are the streams and lakes of milk shake, and the sounds of human singing. Foodstuffs Of all recent Arenas, this has the most bountiful in terms of food to be had. There is almost no place where there isn't some kind of food to pluck, eat or lick, even if it is the candied and sugary type. However, Tributes had better watch out before they think getting food will be easy this time around. Various of the sugary flora and other parts of the environ have been given an extra oomph in the form of various poisons baked into them. Side effects from eating the poisoned foodstuffs can range from the runs for a few hours and shakes, to vomiting and nausea, to a painful death. Said poisoned candy is also indistinguishable in taste from the safer, non-poisoned variety. Thankfully, there is an alternative that doesn't involve relying on sponsors. All of the Doki-Doki are also edible; their insides, when cooked, are actually rich and nutritious. Its just a matter of killing one without causing a dozen more to converge and eat it before anyone else can. Attire Cosplay is the fashion of this unusual Arena. Tributes are dressed and styled to look like another character of the player's choosing. Players are not limited to choosing characters who have been in the Arenas. Be respectful of people's 4th wall preferences and aim for parody so as not to mess with anyone's comfort levels. All costumes, however, are made only of soft fabric. Felting, textured-but not metals, leathers, etc. Map Trivia * This is the first Arena, both before and during the Games-era, where the Arena was, in fact, designed to have two Victors: one Victor for this Arena and one for the other Arena. However, this was negated when the force fields were destroyed and the Arenas were ultimately merged. Category:Arenas